


It's Always Been You

by DaniGetYourGun (SharkbaitHooHaHa)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/DaniGetYourGun
Summary: It's you. It's always been you.A love story told in reverse.





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This was filled for a Tumblr prompt, line "It's always been you."

How long does it take to fall in love? A moment? A lifetime? And how do you summarize six thousand years of stolen glances, of fleeting touches, of words that need not be said? 

A romance for the ages, sure, but where do you even begin?

—

_The Ritz._

A table for two. The beginning of the rest of their lives. Nothing stopping them, nothing holding them back. Just endless, endless possibility.

They say it with their eyes. They say it with their posture. They say it with a toast.

They’ve found each other again and again, and this is finally it. This is finally the payoff.

But, no, let’s go further back.

—

_A park bench._

While wearing the other’s face, they dare not show their relief. But it is there just the same.

_You’re still here. You’re safe. I haven’t lost you_. A thank you to whomever is listening. (Someone always is.)

_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

Shared laughs. Reluctance to part. _Stay with me. We have all the time in the world. Let’s make use of it. It’s time._

But, let’s go further back.

—

_A bus._

Their bodies ache from the exertion of their souls. But it’s over. Muscles relax. Eyes begin to close.

And if two knees should knock together, or a head should touch a shoulder, who are they to say anything?

A bookshop lost. But not a home.

Home is here. Home has always been here.

But, let’s go further back.

—

_A bandstand._

It’s over. But it doesn’t have to be.

_Come with me._

_I want to._

_Come with me._

_But I can’t._

_Come with me._

_Please, you must understand. I could survive, I should think. But you. You love these humans, so. I can’t bear to see you lose them. Surely something can still be done._

Let’s go further back.

—

_A house._

A nanny and a gardener.

Children are far more astute than they are often given credit for.

The child sees.

They act strangers, but there’s an old familiarity there. A plant clipping wrapped in silk. Milk and two sugars added without a second thought. A small smile. A shared joke.

They move around each other with practiced ease.

Not strangers.

Not acquaintances.

Not friends.

But familiar.

Further back.

—

_The Bentley._

The need to protect. 

_But I can’t protect you from yourself._

It’s freely given.

_Don’t use it. Please._

They can’t be together. Not right now.

_But promise me. Promise me a picnic. Promise me the Ritz. Promise me you’ll stick around. Promise me the future._

Further back.

—

_A church._

A rescue. A realization.

When everything is broken, look to what remains. 

Is that what this feels like? Is that what this feeling is?

No more hiding. Impossible to deny. Something that can’t be ignored.

_You came._

_I always come._

_But we fought._

_And?_

Further.

—

_A park._

Harsh words. But fear makes people lash out.

Fear of losing what is most important, without even realizing that’s what it is.

A note passed.

A heart sank.

_No._

_No, no, no._

Further.

—

_A cell._

Is it possible to be this happy to see someone?

Apparently so.

And it’s not just the near-death.

Further.

—

_A theatre._

A look. All it takes is a look.

_Anything._

_Anything to make you happy._

_Anything for you._

_I am weak._

_So weak._

_But I’d give everything for you._

Further.

—

_A battlefield._

They find each other.

Further.

—

_A tavern._

They always find each other.

Further.

—

A crucifixion.

Wherever one is, the other is never far.

Further.

—

_A flood._

Even if they don’t realize, yet.

Further.

—

_A wall._

The first meeting. Though, it doesn’t feel that way.

Opposite sides. Opposite goals.

They should be mortal enemies.

And yet.

An angel. In the demon’s eyes, the only one deserving of the word.

A demon. In the angel’s eyes, the kindest creature he’s ever met.

They shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t be seen together.

And yet.

A soft smile. A reassuring joke. A confession. 

Even they couldn’t know the depth of what they had begin.

But, still.

Let’s go further back.

—

_A …_

It is not entirely accurate to say that before creation there was nothing. 

Before creation, there was _everything_.

But it was all one.

It wasn’t until God breathed life into it that it became its separate parts. That it became the light and the dark. That it became the sun, the moon, and the stars. That it became the earth and the sea. That it became all creatures, great and small.

That it became an angel.

That it became a demon.

Two souls, once part of each other, once part of everything, now set free to go out on their own.

There shouldn’t be any recognition.

There shouldn’t be any familiarity.

And yet.

_Oh._

“I gave it away!”

_Oh, hello._

“You what?”

_Have we met before?_

"How did that work out?”

_No._

“I’ve changed it.”

_No, of course not._

“Let me tempt you to–”

_That would be absurd._

“Is that you under there?”

_But, somehow…_

“The Arrangement.”

_Somehow…_

“You were lucky I was in the area.”

_I see you…_

“I want insurance.”

_And there’s a part of me…_

“Little demonic miracle of my own.”

_That feels like…_

“Anywhere you want to go.”

_I’ve forgotten…_

“You go too fast for me.”

_Some long, distant memory._

“We’re on our side.”

_That part…_

“We can run away, together!”

_It looks at you…_

“I lost my best friend.”

_And it goes…_

“You can stay at my place.”

_‘Oh!’_

“Temptation accomplished!”

_‘Oh, of course!’_

“The the world.”

_‘It’s you!’_

“To the world.”

_‘It’s always been you!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr. [I have a few more fics over there!](https://acuteangleaziraphale.tumblr.com/tagged/My_fic) :)


End file.
